


Among Us: Distrust

by OminousBlueBell



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Multiple Endings, POV Multiple, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousBlueBell/pseuds/OminousBlueBell
Summary: Lime, our protagonist, using only his wits and trust for others, must find an Impostor, who has posed themselves as one of Lime's friends! Who could it be? Who should he trust? Can he really go into a relationship with his beloved Blue, or will he fall victim to the dreaded Impostor first? Find out here!(Sorry, no smut. That's gross. Plus, I'm a minor, soooo...)Finished? NoCover art Final? No
Relationships: Blue/Lime (Among Us), Lime & Yellow (Among Us), Lime/Pink (Among Us), Purple & Red (Among Us)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: Hard-Boiled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> The spacing might be a bit off, as A03 didn't save my formatting, so I had to redo it :P  
> Enjoy, and please leave Kudos, reviews and comments if you liked it! See you around!

“Congrats, everyone!” a girl in a purple space suit applauded nine other astronauts sitting at a cafeteria table.

“We completed our mission on Polus! Our next mission is to head back to Mira Headquarters.” Everyone cheered. “We’re lifting off in two minutes,” Purple continued. “I need to take rollcall now to ensure we don’t leave anyone behind.” “Blue, Lime, Green, Orange, Black, Pink, Yellow, Cyan, Red, and myself.” Purple counted everyone. They continued chatting and talking to each other until they launched off. It softly lifted off.

Everyone headed over to their own tables to eat breakfast. Cyan, Green, and Pink sat at one table, Black and Red at another. Orange headed off towards the bathrooms, and Yellow sat alone, waiting for her. Purple sat at another table alone, with Lime at his own table as well. Blue spotted this, and headed over to him. “Hey, Lime! Do you want some hard-boiled eggs and tea?” Lime nodded in reply.

“Sure, but I prefer coffee.” Blue practically skipped off. Lime watched her. Blue was so outgoing, young and beautiful. She was slightly older than him, but she was even more filled with energy than him.

She came back with a mug of coffee. “Here you go!” she handed him the coffee. He quickly thanked her and drank his coffee. “The eggs will be ready in a bit!” she skipped off. Lime’s heart fluttered. She had such a smooth voice! She came back in a minute with a cup of tea. They quietly sipped their tea and coffee, waiting for the eggs to be ready. Lime occasionally flicked a glance at her, but didn’t say anything.

Eventually, a quiet beep signaled that the eggs were ready. “I’ll get them!” Blue chirped. She went off to go get them.

Red stood up. “What are you doing?” Black asked. “Bugging Lime,” Red replied. Black snickered. “Have fun!” Red walked over to Lime. “What do you need?” Lime asked. Red giggled. “Looks like you’ve got a crush on someone!” lime tensed. “W-what?!” Lime growled. “No, I don’t!” “You’re turning red.” Indeed, he was. Lime glared at Red, trying to shoo him away. Thankfully, Blue came back. “Are you guys alright?” Both of the boys looked at her, saying nothing. “Oh, yeah! We’re fine! I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone now!” Red laughed as he walked off. Blue looked at the now tomato-red Lime. She was confused, but didn’t ask any questions. “Here are your eggs.” she handed him a few.

They were eating them peacefully, until Blue looked up and realized… “You forgot to peel off the shells,” Blue said. Lime choked. He quickly spat them out, then grabbed a few more eggs, this time peeling them. They were eating peacefully, until they heard a loud noise.

Screaming.

Everyone stood up, almost completely in sync. Red poked his head out of the bathroom. Blue slowly walked towards the right-hand hallway. “I-I think it came from 02.” she stuttered. Lime followed her.

Everyone else gingerly made their way through the corridor. As they walked, another noise became louder, though still relatively quiet. Sobbing.

“Navigations,” Black said. He peeked his head into the doorway. He pulled his head back out. “Pink and green are-” he did a double-take. Suddenly, he ran through the crowd, rushing past everyone.

He threw off his helmet, puking on the floor. Yellow ran into the room, skidding to a stop. Yellow couldn’t believe his eyes. Orange, his only friend. Dead in front of his eyes. The only person who cared for him; the only person he had feelings for. She had a stab wound right in her chest. Green and Pink were on the ground, grappled onto each other, sobbing.

Lime poked his head in the doorway. He dropped his mug on the floor, the loud shattering noise making Pink and Blue flinch. Purple fought her way through the crowd.

“What’s all the hubbub- Oh.” she saw Orange’s body. Yellow had picked up her cold, lifeless figure and was holding her. Pink stood up slowly and offered a hand to Yellow, but he slapped it away. She whipped her hand back. “We need to go back to the Cafeteria. Now.” Purple announced. Everyone nodded, solemnly following their captain back. When they arrived, Yellow carefully placed Orange’s body into the trash chute. He sighed one last time, before pulling down the lever and watching his loved one slip away from his grasp forever. He sadly walked over to the meeting table, sitting down on his own.

“Now,” Purple started. “I know that Orange is… Gone, but we need to figure out who did-”

_Attention, all personnel. To all ships that have recently visited Polus, we have discovered a species of entities that pose as one of our own and take over. Please take evasive action if you have visited Polus. I repeat, do not come back to Mira Headquarters until the invasive entity is eliminated!_

**822 Words**

**A/N: Hello! I am OminousBlueBell. Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but I’m working on some other things. I’m working on another Among Us Fanfic named The Impostor’s Curse. All the characters are prototypes right now, so feel free to give them some personality and such! Until next time, everyone! Max (Riptide), out! Uhh… Max and Riptide are my fur(?)sonas. Riptide’s a feral creature, so not a fursona, maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black's dead! Or... Is he? Has Cyan, the trustworthy robot made a mistake, or is she manipulating everyone? Find out... And enjoy

Everyone was in a stunned stupor. Pink cautiously flicked her eyes from person to person, unable to identify who they were. She saw - someone… - Take off their helmet and mess with their hair a little, before putting it back on.

Eventually, she spoke. “T-that explains it…” she trailed off. Green nodded, and Purple stood up.

“We need to figure out who killed Orange,” she announced. Yellow flinched at the mention of Orange’s name. “We don’t have enough evidence.” That was Black’s voice. Pink looked towards him.

“No!” Yellow suddenly cried out. Everyone whipped their head towards him.

“We  _ have _ to figure out who did it!” he growled. “I have to avenge Orange! Whoever did this will suffer!”

Blue sadly sighed, and shook her head. “We can’t just kill someone with circumstantial evidence. It’s too risky.” Purple signaled the meeting was over. Everyone sadly stood up, before going off to do their tasks. Yellow sat there, his eyes blank. Pink headed towards the southern hallway in the Cafeteria. She had some wiring to finish. 

When she entered the dark room, she went over to the back. Flipping open the panel, she quickly realized this was gonna take forever to do this task. 

“Pink here? No… Green? No… Rggh, I hate this task.” she muttered to herself. She heard footsteps from the hallway. She turned around. Someone was standing in front of her, an unnatural jaw opened, a spiked tongue lashing around.

“Lime..?” she guessed. Pink backed up. The person froze. More footsteps were coming. They pushed Pink to the ground. They sealed their mouth shut, before going to the corner of the room. Pink’s eyesight was fading. The person -- disappeared? 

_ No… Way… _

“Pink?! Are you okay…” a fading voice was heard.

She lost consciousness.

The emergency meeting alarm sounded throughout the entire ship. Green looked up from the navigations. She stood up, heading to the cafeteria. She arrived at the meeting table along with everyone else. Well, almost everyone.

“Where’s Pink?” Blue pointed out.

“That’s why I called the meeting,” Purple sighed. “Pink’s in Medbay. I found her in Electrical, knocked out.” Green gasped.

“Where was everyone?” Cyan finally spoke up. “I was in Shields.” Everyone looked around.

“I was in Navigations,” Green said.

“I was in Admin,” Blue said.

“I was in -- where’s Red?” Yellow stopped. Indeed -- Red wasn’t there. Purple went to go check in his room, and everyone else was about to go off in their separate directions, when Cyan called everyone back.

“Black’s dead!” she claimed. She showed the vitals she had built into her. Black was shown as deceased. Green gasped. Blue suddenly threw her head up.

“What is it?” Lime asked. 

“Footsteps,” she murmured. Faint footsteps could be heard coming from the westward hallway. Green couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who poked their head into the cafeteria.

“Sorry I’m late! I overslept-” Everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

“You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost! Is everything alright?” he chuckled nervously. Purple snapped her head back to Cyan, glaring at her. 

“I-it must’ve been an error! I-it says that-”

“Is this some kind of sick joke?!” Purple hissed at Cyan.

“Are you trying to scare us? Or are you really the Impostor, and are just trying to make us think that you’re winning?!” she grabbed Cyan’s suit, pushing her into the table. Cyan cried out in pain.

“Purple, calm down-” Blue tried to calm her down. “Back off, Blue!” Purple whipped around, shoving her sister aside. 

“Nothing to say? Any last words?” Purple growled at Cyan. Cyan was speechless. Purple grabbed Cyan and shoved her towards the airlock.

“Hey! Purple, wait! What are you doing?!” Black yelled at her. Green grabbed Purple, trying to slow her down, but to no avail.

“Purple! Stop!” Blue cried, grabbing onto her sister’s shoulder, but Purple threw her off. Cyan fought her tough grasp, but couldn’t break free.

“Rrrgh!” Purple slammed Cyan’s mechanical head against a wall. “Back off! I know what I’m doing!” Everyone else froze. Cyan’s monitor was cracked, and if she could cry, she probably would. 

“Any more objections - or should I say, any more people who want to get thrown out of the airlock?” Purple’s voice was dangerously low. Blue slowly backed off.

Purple shoved Cyan into the airlock. Cyan banged on the door as it was closed, before giving up. She lay on the floor miserably, waiting for her fate.

“She’s not going to die! She’s not going to die!” Blue cried, watching her through the glass. “She’s just going to be out in space forever, drifting away…” she trailed off. Purple pulled down the lever, throwing Cyan out of the airlock. Blue watched in horror as Cyan screamed and yelled, but was inaudible. Blue was rushed with a flurry of emotions: sadness, anger, disappointment, distrust, nervousness, anxiety, and so many other things. She watched her friend float away from them, an empty pit in her stomach telling her Cyan would be suffering for a long time. Then, she decided to do something very dangerous, and very risky.

**848 Words**

**A/N: Hello again! As of writing this, nobody has read my fanfiction yet. . >.**

**...But I hope it gains some traction soon! I had fun writing it, and, yes, this fanfiction is finished. Once again, thank you to: (add as they come) for reviewing! Again, thank you for reading! See you around!** **  
** **_Max (Riptide) out!_ **


	3. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black's actually dead this time... Cyan wasn't lying, surely? Blue's missing, and... Oh my goodness, Yellow, why..?
> 
> Enjoy as always, and thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Thank you so much to the four guests and TheAwesomeBolt who have left kudos! I'm glad to see my story's getting positive feedback. Enjoy as always!  
> -Max (Riptide)

Lime backed off. When Purple was angry like that, it could be dangerous. After all, she just threw Cyan out of the airlock without hesitation. She was still watching Cyan floating away, an evil glint in her eyes. She didn’t notice the darker blue speck out in the distance with Cyan, though...

Lime yawned. It was late, and he was tired. He headed off to his sleeping quarters. He sighed, his eyes cloudy. He used to share a room with Orange, until she… Passed…

He lay down, trying not to think too hard about it. He closed his eyes, slowly and painstakingly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Red woke up with a start. He saw a flickering light. It was someone’s tablet, set to the clock option.

“Black?” he murmured. A pit in his stomach told him exactly what had happened. He jumped out of bed and flicked on the lights. As expected, Black was on the floor, his body gruesomely sliced in half. He quietly slipped out of the room, flicking on lights as he went. He entered the cafeteria, but no one else was there. He hummed to himself, flicking open the emergency meeting button’s hatch. He pressed the button, flinching at how loud the alarms were. Purple was the first to come out, slightly panicked. Lime poked his head out next, slowly trotting to the table. Pink practically dragged Green out of bed. Yellow drowsily came out of his room last.

“What is it?” Pink yawned.

“Black’s dead,” Red replied. That caught everyone’s attention.

“Blue’s gone!” Purple added on. Almost everyone was fully alert now. Once again, everyone was skeptical, glancing at each other, murmuring in low tones. Red seemed the least worried.

“Hey, Red? You find your friend dead in front of you, and you don’t seem too choked up about it.” Green pointed out. “Neither do you!” Red countered.

“You didn’t show up to the meeting yesterday.” Pink chimed in.

“W-well, no, but…” Red paused. “I think it’s Green.” Red accused her.

“What?!” she and Pink yelled. “It was not! I haven’t even gotten near your room!” Purple narrowed her eyes. “How can we trust you?”  
“How can we trust _you_ , or Pink, or anyone?!” she was practically hysterical now.

“I would never kill one of my crewmates! I like all of you, and…” she trailed off, as everyone was staring at her.

“You forget,” Red said. “Green  _ doesn’t _ like Black.” Everyone turned their head towards Red. Purple signaled to go on.

“Did you know that she used to  _ date _ Black, and he dumped her?” Lime gasped. Yellow flicked his head towards Green.

“N-no! That’s a ridiculous reason! I wouldn’t-” Lime grabbed Green, with Red helping. They shoved ehr towards the airlock. Pink looked away. Even if Green was the Impostor, she couldn’t watch her friend die in front of her eyes.

Something clicked in Yellow’s mind. “Wait!” he hissed. Red and Lime froze.

“Haven’t you forgotten something?” They shook their heads, confused.

“If Green’s the Impostor, that’s not  _ Green _ ! That’s someone -- some _ thing _ \-- pretending to be Green!” Purple nodded.

“Fair point, but we have to throw someone out, and I assure you, it’s Green,” Red said smugly.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Red’s eye twitched behind his visor. Was he really on to something, or was he just grasping at straws? Him and Lime pushed Green into the airlock, closing the hatch. Green flipped out, banging on the glass and demanding they set her free.

_ Oh, we’ll set you free, _ Red thought smugly.  _ Let you free… Into space! _

He pulled down the lever. Green tried to clasp onto the ground, but it was no use. She was flung out into space.

Lime couldn’t believe it. They had gotten rid of the Impostor! At least, he thought they did…

They would be safe now… Right?

...Wrong.

A few hours later, Lime was finishing the weapons task. Red and Purple had headed off together towards Electrical, Yellow alone towards communications, and Pink went to Reactors. Lime finished his task, and headed to electrical next, but he stumbled upon something in Communications.

Purple’s dead body.

With Yellow standing over it.

**696 Words**

**Well, well, well. I wonder who it is? I’ll give you a hint: it’s one of the crewmates on the ship. Pretty dumb clue, huh? Well, leave your thoughts in the comments! By the way, next chapter, you guys get to choose who Lime votes out! I already know which is the good ending, and which is the bad. Also, if you choose one ending on Fanfiction, but you want to see the other, this Fanfic is on Wattpad and A03, so if you want to see the other ending, vote for it! Bye bye!**

**_Max (Riptide) out!_ **


	4. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear.. Who could have done it this time? It's your turn to choose! There's a good ending and a bad ending! Good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Idle_Eyes, TheAwesomeBolt and 5 guests who have left kudos on this work! I appreciate it a lot...

Lime backed away.

“W-wait! It’s not what you-” Lime turned around, about to exit the room, but the doors were shut in his face.

_ It’s Yellow, it’s Yellow, it’s Yellow… _

Lime pressed himself into the doors. Yellow slowly approached him

“Lime, I didn’t do it! Why would-” the doors opened. Lime sprinted out as fast as he could. Passing Navigations and 02, he made a sharp left into the cafeteria, slamming his fist into the emergency meeting button. After everyone gathered, Lime quickly gathered his breath.

“It’s… Yellow…” he wheezed. Pink narrowed her eyes.

“Are you sure?” she asked skeptically. “Also, who-”

“Purple!” Red said, worried. “Where’s Purple?”

“Dead,” Yellow replied. “Don’t listen to Lime! I found her in Communications-”

“Killed,” Lime interrupted.Yellow growled at him. “Found!” Yellow hissed back. They began arguing with each other.

“So… Are you guys going to actually explain what happened?” Pink asked them, but they weren’t listening. Red, on the other hand, was very much sad.

“D-did you even catch who they said was killed?” he muttered. “No, they found a dead body?” Pink asked. Red sadly explained to Pink.

“O-oh…” she teared up. 

**_A/N: Okay, sorry for the random authour’s note, but is now a good time to say that impostors can fake emotions? Okay, sorry. I hope that clears some things up and adds new suspicion to characters._ **

“We can’t be certain _ who _ it is!” Red yelled at the two squabbling crewmates. “You two are babbling on, throwing accusations at each other with no evidence!” Lime and Yellow shut up.

“Now, we don’t have enough evidence, and there are too few of us. I want you to report any suspicious activity right away.” Red took Purple’s place. Lime nodded, but Yellow was still glaring at him. Red and Pink skipped, but Lime and Yellow voted for each other. Pink sighed, before heading off towards the westward hallway. Red followed closely behind. Yellow went south, and Lime went east.

“I’m going to do the electrical tasks,” Pink said. “I’ll be in Storage if you need me.” Red replied. They headed off in their separate ways. 

Yellow pulled out his swipe card. He slid it through the card reader.

_ Too fast. _

_ Too fast. _

_ Too slow. _

_ Bad read. _

_ Accepted. Thank you. _

He sighed in relief. His tablet pointed him towards Reactors next.

Lime heard a loud  _ bang _ to the left of the ship. He jumped up from downloading information in Navigations.  _ That’s not good. _

He passed through Storage. Nobody there.

He gingerly walked down the corridor, passing by electrical. Nobody was there, either.

No one was in Lower Engine, either. Lime’s nervousness grew. He heard cries of pain coming from Reactor. He slowly peeked around the corner. His eyes grew in horror.

Yellow was dead, and Pink was punching the living daylights out of Red. One of them was the impostor, and Lime didn't know who.

**_472 Words_ **

**A/N: It’s a shorter chapter today because it’s your guys’ turn to choose what happens! Who’s the Impostor? Is it Red or Pink? ...And if you’re wondering, no, Lime’s not an option. He’s supposedly the protagonist, but I feel like I changed perspective too much. Anyway, leave comments down below! I’ll be keeping track of who you vote for, so choose wisely! I’ll see you in three days!**

**_Max (Riptide) out!_ **


	5. Red's Ending (Voted Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys decided it was Red! Well, ere you go!

"You're really sure it was Red?" Lime asked, astonished.

"Yes! Please, just get this scum off our ship!" Lime helped Pink pick Red up. He was too injured to fight back. They slowly made their way to a trash chute.

"Anything left to say, Impostor?" Lime said. Red slowly nodded.

"I was close. Oh, so close. But... You got me. I killed Black and pretended to be him. Blue went after Cyan; they're probably both dead. Purple killed herself-" he smirked. "-which made my job easier. Still not enough, though. I could've pinned it on Pink, but she's a firey one- attacked me, nearly killed me-"  
"That's enough." Pink whispered. "I can't take it." Lime sighed, throwing Red into the airlock. They both pulled the lock at the same time, getting rid of the impostor once and for all.

Pink couldn't believe it. Her heart was torn apart, her fists were bloody, her head was aching -- but they did it! They got rid of the Impostor! And with her crush, too!

Oh, yeah... Her crush, huh.

"Hey, Lime?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something I wanted to tell you for a while..." She shivered. Would he want her after everything that had happened? Would he trust her? Could she trust _him_? How would any of them know that there were two impostors?  
"I really, really like you. I don't know how to say this without being awkward-" _Oh, come one. That was ridiculous._ "-but I need you. Please." She put on doe eyes. Wait, maybe that made her look too desperate? She was, but still... 

Awkward silence.

"I.. Don't know. I don't think I can trust anyone right now." Pink's heart sank. She should've figured! How stupid of her!

"...Okay... I think I'm going to rest..." She walked off. Oh, well, at least she was alive. However, as she was walking past, she heard something coming from Communications.

"Hello? Hello? Skeld, do you read?" That was a familiar voice...

"Yes, this is Pink speaking," Pink said when she walked in. 

"Hey, it's me, Cyan!" Pink's eyes widened. "Wait - what?!" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah. A ship found me and Blue-" Pink winced. "-I'm not sure if Blue's gonna make it. It was super nice of her to try to bring me back in, though! I'm almost home, and I hope you guys are, too! Did you find the Impostor?"

"Yeah..." Pink said. "...But not before everyone except me and Lime dying. It was Red." 

"Woah! Really? I didn't suspect him at all..." Cyan said. "How'd he do the thing with Black?"

"He killed Black, then pretended to be him. Kinda low, even for a scummy Impostor." 

"Cyan! Get over here!"

"Sorry, Pink, gotta go."

"But-"

"See you back home!" It cut off. Pink was relieved, but still nervous. They had two months to go, and only two crewmates to operate an entire ship. Oh, well.

At least it was Lime with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hop you liked it (even if it was a bit rushed), and I'll see you next time with two more Among Us fanfictions (God, I'm obsessed):  
> Among Us: The Impostor's Curse  
> and  
> Among Us: Three to Fourteen


End file.
